


Saints of Boston

by Elaur



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaur/pseuds/Elaur





	Saints of Boston

Late night. Or early morning. It was dark outside still.

Disoriented, drunk, dirty. The smells of spilled whisky, cigarette burns in ratty upholstery, sweaty skin. The smells of sex.

Heavy limbs and sticky fingers. Lips raw from friction and stubble. Hearts beating slowly and eyelids fluttering against the tide of oblivion.

The quiet whispers of sated love, of each others names. The whispered promises of eternity that go beyond the shared blood, shared womb, shared lives.

The city wakes slowly and noisily to a new day while the Saints of Boston dream of green fields, tangled in each others arms.


End file.
